Deeper Shade of Blue
by Shadowz
Summary: Young Martin is travelling southwards towards war-torn Mossflower, the memories of happier times and his one true love blazing in his thoughts...


Deeper Shade Of Blue.  
  
And I'm  
A deeper shade of blue  
And there's nothin' I can do  
You're so far, so far away.  
You're so far away.  
  
The young mouse with the hollow eyes, clad in a tattered, ragged cloak cut a lonesome figure on   
the bleak stony pathway as the early winter gales ruffled his fur.  
  
Into each life  
Some rain must fall.  
I didn't know I would catch it all.  
The discos have gone  
And you with them too.  
It's not the same now without you.  
  
It would never be the same. Not just life. But his heart, he felt, was just shrivelled and dead. It had died when Rose had.  
  
I used to say you were beautiful  
But it didn't change a thing at all.  
  
Every night as she slept, he would look at her and think how lovely she was and how much he loved   
her. But he never told her. Never. A warrior mouse, son of Luke, had not the courage to tell his   
best friend, a kind and caring mousemaid, that he loved her.  
  
And now it was too late...  
  
There's nowhere to run.  
Got nowhere to hide.   
I can't forget you  
And I've tried.  
  
No matter where he went, no matter what he did, no matter who he was with, he couldn't escape his   
mind, whether it be night or day. All the time his mind would echo the same words through his body,   
cold and cruel:Your fault. You let her die. You killed her.  
  
He had tried to put her out of his mind, but he didn't want to. Rose's strength and bravery of   
spirit filled the place where his own soul had been sucked out at the moment her head struck that  
Marshank wall...  
  
And I'm  
A deeper shade of blue.  
And there's nothin' I can do.  
You're so far, far away...  
  
How far away was Dark Forest? Far enough for him to be filled with eternal pain and sorrow.   
Far enough to miss her each second of his life. Far enough...yet anything was too far...what he   
would give for just a second to see her...  
  
And I'm  
A darker shade of me.  
And I just can't be free.  
You're so far, far away.  
You're so far away.  
  
Was it just a season ago, when he had been young and alive, questing with his friends? It seemed   
like an eternity...  
  
Into each life  
Some sun must shine.  
Well, someone else must be getting' mine.  
  
First his mother Sayna. Then his grandmother Windred. He was sure his father had died as well.   
Felldoh and many comrades had perished in the Marshank Liberation Battle. But why Rose? Why? Was   
it destined that he should have no happiness in life?  
  
The days are so empty.  
Nights are so long.  
I'm waking to find again that you're gone.  
  
Every single morning, he awoke with a hopeful, happy feeling. He always turned instictively to   
awake his friends, before finding himself alone, all alone. She was dead, and would never come   
back.  
  
And that's the way it would always be...  
  
I used to say  
"You're so wonderful."  
But it didn't change a thing at all.  
  
He never told her, he never told her, he never told her...  
  
The one thing he would regret forever was not telling her how he felt so that they could enjoy   
the short time they had left together.  
  
It's easy to say  
That memories fade.  
But I'm still missin' you,  
Nothing's changed.  
  
She wouldn't fade from his head! Even when he was old and grey, with no teeth and no eyesight,   
even when he walked stiffly with a bent back, even as he took his last breath, the pretty young   
daughter of Urran Voh and Aryah would live on in his heart and mind, even though her memory was   
painful.  
  
And I'm  
A deeper shade of blue.  
And there's nothin' I can do.  
You're so far, far away...  
  
That moment, that dreadful moment, reverbrated around his head in slow motion. In a fit of blind   
rage, the young mouse unsheathed the great rusting weapon of his father and swiped at a young   
sapling until it lay in pieces at his footpaws. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his   
fists and tears sprung up unbidden into those eyes, once so like his mother's...  
  
And I'm  
A darker shade of me.  
And I just can't be free.  
You're so far, far away.  
You're so far away.  
  
If he ever did find happiness, which he severely doubted, he would still be empty and numb.   
That's the way it would be forever...  
  
But who was he to deserve happiness? He had killed an innocent mousemaid, the love of his life   
and best friend, and ought to be killed himself.  
  
Summer is over.  
And all we are is apart.  
The nights are so cold now  
Without you near my heart.  
  
Still he must go on. Still he must battle on. Still he must journey on. Still he must live on.  
  
For the sake of Laterose of Noonvale.  
  
And I'm  
A deeper shade of blue.  
And there's nothin' I can do.  
You're so far, far away...  
  
Daughter of the chieftain Urran Voh and Aryah...  
  
And I'm  
A darker shade of me.  
And I just can't be free.  
You're so far, far away.  
You're so far away.  
  
Sister of Brome...  
  
And I'm  
A deeper shade of blue.  
And there's nothin' I can do.  
You're so far, far away...  
  
Friend of Grumm, Pallum, Teaslepaw, and so, so many others, inside Noonvale and out...  
  
And I'm  
A darker shade of me.  
And I just can't be free.  
You're so far, far away.  
You're so far away.  
  
And the love of his yet so young life.  
  
Oh oh.  
Oh, set me free...  
  
So far away...  
  
Oh, set me free...  
  
So far away...  
  
Martin, the young mouse with the hollow eyes, face drawn with pain and sadness,   
clad in a tattered cloak, bent against the icy winter winds, entered the fringes of Mossflower   
Woods...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:So what do you think? I personally loved it-Deeper shade of Blue is one of my all time   
favourite songs, and I reckon this is probably the most powerful piece of writing I've ever done.   
Deeper Shade Of Blue is ( to Steps and whoever wrote it (I can't be bothered to go across my   
bedroom to get the CD case), and all Redwall characters etc. are ( to the wonderful author Brian   
Jaques. Now I would be most gratified if you were to review. I'll see you around...  
  
Shadowz 


End file.
